


Laut

by KurosawaReika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi diam. Matanya tidak lepas menatap bocah titan itu. Iris kelabunya terfokus memandang senyum lebar si bocah Jaeger, sembari berharap dia bisa terus melihat senyum itu.<br/>“Kapten mau pergi ke laut bersamaku, kan?” —Riren fanfiction. Oneshot. DLDR.—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laut

_To me, the sea is like a person — like a child that I’ve known a long time._

_It sounds crazy, I know, but when I swim in the sea I talk to it._

_I never feel alone when I’m out there. - Gertrude Ederle_

*          *          *

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**with RivaEre Relationship**

**Laut © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the cast. _Shingeki no Kyojin_ belong to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning :** BL, semi-canon, typo(s), agak OOC, latar tempatnya dunia SnK, latar waktunya masa depan setelah kemenangan umat manusia. Inspirasi dari chapter 72.

*          *          *

Biru. Laut, tempat jutaan meter kubik air berada, berwarna biru pekat. Mungkin airnya berwarna biru. Tapi sepengetahuan umat manusia yang ratusan tahun hidup di dalam dinding, air tidak berwarna. Bening. Transparan. Netral.

            Gelombang air yang datang dan pergi bersentuhan kasar dengan ribuan butir pasir berwarna putih dengan efek kuning keemasan akibat sinar matahari, menciptakan bunyi berdesir pelan yang menghanyutkan. Seorang pria berambut _raven_ berdiri di sana, membiarkan air asin itu menyentuh jari-jari kakinya hingga menenggelamkan telapak kakinya hingga semata kaki. Sedetik, dua detik, air itu surut dan membuat pijakannya merosot. Air laut menggerus pasir-pasir di bawah kaki pria itu, sebagai ganti karena tidak bisa menarik telapak itu ke dunia yang bukan daratan.

            “Uwaaaaaaaah, ternyata laut seluas ini!” seru seorang wanita dengan ikatan rambut kuncir kuda.

            Wanita itu dengan santai melepas kacamata dan membuangnya ke atas pasir, sementara sepasang sepatu _boot_ -nya dilempar ke belakang setelah dilepas asal-asalan. Dengan langkah kaki panjang dan lebar, wanita itu menerjang gelombang pasang air laut dan tanpa sungkan membuat dirinya basah kuyup dengan menjatuhkan diri ke atas air. Tawanya terdengar begitu lepas, hingga membuat si pria _raven_ melirik ke arahnya.

            “Kau harus coba ini, Levi, airnya benar-benar asin!” serunya bersemangat sembari sibuk menjulurkan lidah, merasa keasinan setelah air laut itu tanpa sengaja terminum.

            Levi menatap datar. Bibirnya pun datar, terkatup rapat, tidak ingin menyahuti omongan rekannya. Pandangannya menerawang ke kejauhan, membiarkan otot matanya rileks dengan pemandangan biru yang menenangkan. Semilir angin berhembus. Dingin menerpa wajahnya.

            “Erwin! Erwin! Cepat kemari!” seru Hanji Zoe, wanita itu, yang kini sibuk melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat.

            Levi berdiri diam di tempatnya. Tidak bergerak. Seruan bersemangat orang-orang di belakangnya mulai mendekat, bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki yang tak seragam dan saling mendahului.

_“Makanya yang pertama... ayo kita lihat laut! Sampai ke cakrawala... Pasti di sana ada ikan yang tidak ada di sini!”_

_“...”_

_“Eren, kau masih tidak percaya ya? Semua itu pasti ada, lihat saja nanti!”_

_“... Kalau begitu... ayo kita lihat.”_

_“Janji ya! Tidak boleh bohong!”_

            Alis Levi berkerut ketika terngiang di telinganya percakapan malam itu. Percakapan antara bocah-bocah Shiganshina—Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman, dan bocah kesayangannya.

            Pandangan Levi menerawang ke langit biru cerah tanpa awan. Angin kembali berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. Dingin, meski matahari bersinar terang. Suara riuh anggota pasukan pengintai berada begitu dekat di telinganya, bercampur dengan suara kecipak air yang pecah karena tubuh yang saling tumpang tindih. Sesekali cipratan air itu mengenai wajahnya, beberapa kali mengenai jubahnya yang ikut berkibar karena angin.

            “Ouwoooooh, ada ikan besar! Ada ikan besar yang melompat di atas air!” pekik Sasha Brauss girang.

            “Lihat ini! Aku menemukan hewan aneh!” seru Connie Springer tak kalah kerasnya, “Makhluk itu sepertinya punya capit. Huaa hentikan, Jean. Jauhkan itu dariku!”

            “Kyaaaa, turunkan aku, Ymir!”

            Levi berdecak kesal. Fokusnya pecah. Ketenangan yang dirasakannya menghilang sudah bersama dengan pasir-pasir di bawah kakinya yang makin menyusut, dibawa pergi oleh air laut dan tak kembali. Pekik girang dan jeritan senang mengalahkan suara desir gelombang yang makin tinggi. Namun keramaian itu tidak bisa menghilangkan sepi dari dirinya. Semuanya tetap sama. Hampa dan kosong. Setelah kepergian bocah itu...

_“Kapten. Tempat apa di luar dinding yang ingin Kapten kunjungi setelah ini?”_

_“... Hm... Entahlah.”_

_“Kata Armin, di luar sana ada tempat yang isinya air banyak sekali. Laut.”_

_“Hm...”_

_“Ayo kita kesana, Kapten.”_

_Levi memandang bocah titan yang duduk di sampingnya dengan pandangan bertanya._

_Bocah titan itu mengangguk-angguk semangat, “Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam di sana bersama dengan Kapten. Kata Armin, langitnya bisa berubah warna jadi oranye lalu mataharinya lama-kelamaan tenggelam hingga tidak terlihat sama sekali. Pasti indah.”_

_Levi diam. Matanya tidak lepas menatap bocah titan itu. Iris kelabunya terfokus memandang senyum lebar si bocah Jaeger, sembari berharap dia bisa terus melihat senyum itu._

_“Kapten mau pergi ke laut bersamaku, kan?”_

_Levi diam semenit sebelum kemudian menyanggupi keinginan bocah kesayangannya itu, “Baiklah. Asal kau masih hidup dan tidak keburu dimakan oleh titan-titan jelek itu saat ekspedisi besok, bocah.”_

_Bocah itu menggaruk tengkuknya, “Hehehe...” kekehnya pelan. Dan tanpa sadar, tangan Levi bergerak mengacak rambut Eren Jaeger._

            Angin berhembus lagi, makin kencang dan makin dingin. Levi membuka matanya, yang tanpa sadar terpejam seiring dengan memori-memori yang muncul kembali dalam benaknya. Pandangannya memburam entah kenapa. Telapak tangannya terangkat dan diusapnya matanya itu dengan punggung tangan kanan. Gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika sikunya menyentuh lengan atas seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

            Levi tidak menoleh. Sayup-sayup di antara gelak tawa senang anggota pasukan pengintai, daun telinganya dapat menangkap suara isak tangis tertahan dan tarikan napas pendek-pendek tidak teratur. Kelebatan syal merah yang berkibar sekilas di sampingnya dan rambut pirang teracak-acak oleh angin yang tertangkap melalui sudut matanya sudah cukup memberinya jawaban.

            Ada Mikasa Ackerman dan Armin Arlert di sana, yang menangis sebagai ganti air matanya yang mungkin sudah mengering.

.

.

.

            “Apa ini?”

            Hanji mendongak. “Ini namanya perahu, Levi. Masa tidak tahu,” jawabnya enteng sembari sibuk mengelus-elus badan perahu yang terbuat dari kayu.

            “Yang kutanyakan bukan itu, kacamata.”

            Hanji terkekeh-kekeh, tawa misterius yang mencurigakan. Levi sudah biasa melihatnya dan sudah bisa menebak ide gila yang akan muncul di otak wanita bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

            “Kau harus ikut dengan kami, Levi. Aku, Moblit, Arlert, Brauss, dan Ackerman akan berlayar ke tengah lautan! Kami akan menjelajah dan mencari ikan besar yang dilihat Brauss kemarin,” sahut Hanji bersemangat. Matanya berbinar-binar penuh ambisi seperti biasa. Tangannya terkepal dan mengacung ke langit gelap yang menggantung di atas mereka.

            Levi mendongak, mencari matahari. “Kau mau berlayar besok pagi?”

            Hanji menggeleng, lalu berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Levi, “Sekarang Levi, sekarang!” serunya, “Apalagi sih yang perlu ditunggu?”

            Levi berdecak kesal dan mundur dua langkah menjauh dari wajah berseri Hanji, sementara wanita itu sudah melompat-lompat girang mengitari perahu sederhana buatan Moblit. “Kau buta? Matahari sudah tenggelam. Kau pikir bisa menemukan ikan besar di tengah kegelapan seperti itu?” tanyanya dengan nada sangsi, sembari telunjuk menunjuk ke arah kegelapan tak berujung di lautan.

            Hanji menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, “Ckckck... Bilang saja kau takut, kan?” sindirnya dengan sebuah seringaian. “Kalau takut, kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu untuk ikut dengan kami, Levi. Tidur saja yang nyenyak di balik selimutmu.”

            Harga diri Levi terluka. Dan tahu-tahu, dia sudah berada di atas perahu. Duduk bersila dengan tenang di anjungan. Kedua mata terpejam, menikmati semilir angin laut yang dingin beraroma khas kebebasan. Suara ribut-ribut Hanji dan Sasha Brauss tidak menghentikan Levi menikmati desir air yang terpecah oleh laju pelan perahu dan sama sekali tidak mengusik ketenangannya.

            Aneh. Hembusan angin dan ombak yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka ini terasa begitu familiar bagi Levi. Tidak asing, juga tidak menakutkan. Perahu yang terus bergoyang-goyang karena gelombang ini seolah sedang membawanya ke suatu tempat yang selalu ingin ditujunya.

            “Aku datang... Eren...”

.

.

.

Nyaris mati dan berada di ambang kematian adalah hal biasa bagi para anggota pasukan pengintai. Bertahun-tahun mereka menantang maut di luar dinding. Ratusan kali tubuh mereka hampir jadi santapan titan. Jutaan kali mereka merasakan adrenalin yang berpacu deras dalam darah, membuat jantung berdetak cepat, ketar-ketir kalau-kalau mereka benar-benar akan mati. Mereka paham benar rasanya menghadapi kematian. Akan tetapi kali ini lain cerita.

            Bukan titan setinggi 10 meter yang mereka hadapi, melainkan ombak besar yang tingginya hampir 10 meter. Langit makin gelap, diselimuti awan tebal yang seolah mengabarkan petaka. Angin berhembus kencang, menggoyahkan perahu dan tubuh keenam orang yang ada di atasnya.

            “Se-semenit yang lalu langitnya masih cerah. Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba berubah begini?” tanya Hanji, yang sedang sibuk berpegangan pada badan perahu agar tidak jatuh ke air.

            Levi masih di anjungan, berusaha sekeras mungkin mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tetap berada di atas perahu.

            “Bagaimana ini, Kapten?” seru Moblit pada Hanji di sela-sela deru angin yang makin kencang.

            Hanji menggeleng lemah. Dan Sasha langsung menjerit heboh, “Aku tidak mau mati sekarang! Aku belum makan ikan besar itu. Aku tidak mau mati di sini..!!!”

            “Kita harus—huaaaaa...!!!!”

            Sekonyong-konyong gelombang besar datang menghantam perahu kecil mereka. Perahu mereka terombang-ambing dengan keras.

            “Armin!!!” pekik Mikasa.

            Levi mengedarkan pandangan di tengah pekatnya malam itu dan menemukan Mikasa sedang memegangi Armin yang setengah tubuhnya sudah berada di air. Baru saja Levi berdiri dan akan menghampiri Mikasa untuk membantu menolong si bocah pirang itu, namun gerakannya terhenti karena giliran sebuah pusaran angin yang kali ini menghantam perahu mereka datang dengan membawa hujan lebat.

            Perahu berputar lagi, dipermainkan oleh gelombang air. Badai yang datang ini perlahan mengikis harapan mereka untuk bisa bertahan hidup di tengah lautan. Suara histeris Hanji dan Sasha teredam oleh suara air yang jatuh ke permukaan laut bercampur suara deru angin yang berputar-putar di sekeliling mereka. Namun samar-samar Levi masih bisa mendengar ketika Hanji berteriak memanggil namanya.

            “Tidak...!!! Levi!!!”

            Setelah itu Levi tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Kembali sunyi dan sepi. Yang bisa dirasakannya hanya dingin yang tiba-tiba menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya. Raganya seolah melayang-layang ringan di dalam suatu kegelapan yang menyeretnya menjauh dari kesadaran.

            _“Kapten...”_

            Alis Levi berkerut makin dalam ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Siapa?

_“Kapten... Kapten Levi...”_

            Suara ini...

            ‘Eren?’ batin Levi. Kedua kelopak matanya perlahan mulai membuka dan napasnya tercekat seketika.

            Kunci ruang bawah tanah milik Eren Jaeger, yang sejak hari itu menggantung sebagai kalung di lehernya, melayang-layang di depan wajahnya. Pendar keemasannya terlihat begitu mencolok di antara gelap yang menyelimutinya.

            _“Kapten...”_

            Levi mendengar suara itu lagi dan kali ini ia yakin suara itu adalah milik Eren Jaeger. Dengan kesadaran dan kekuatan yang minim, Levi berusaha menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang terasa kebas untuk meraih kunci itu, kemudian digenggamnya erat dengan sisa-sisa energi yang dimilikinya.

            Bayangan Eren Jaeger muncul sedetik kemudian. Berdiri di sana, di hadapannya. Levi menatap lurus ke depan, tepat ke dalam iris zamrud favoritnya itu. Eren Jaeger kemudian tersenyum, sebuah senyum simpul sederhana yang tidak banyak melibatkan kinerja otot wajah. Tangan Levi melepas genggamannya lalu terulur ke depan, berusaha menangkup wajah bocah itu dalam telapak tangannya.

            Bayangan Eren Jaeger itu tersenyum lagi, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Dan uluran tangan Levi ternyata mendapat respon lebih. Bayangan putih itu dengan cepat menghambur ke dalam rengkuhannya. Levi bisa merasakan hangat yang saat itu juga membungkus badannya. Kelopak mata Levi terpejam, sepenuhnya menikmati bagaimana halusinasinya ini terasa begitu nyata.

            Tangan kanan Levi melingkari bahu semu Eren, berusaha memeluknya seerat mungkin dan tidak akan membiarkan bocah itu pergi kemana pun. Bahkan kini Levi bisa menghirup aroma pinus yang selalu dirindukannya. Halusinasinya semakin mengikis kemampuan berpikirnya. Terasa begitu hidup, lebih dari sekadar bunga tidur. Mungkin ini surga.

            ‘Apa kau datang untuk menjemputku, bocah? Apa kau akan membawaku pergi bersamamu?’

            Kali ini Levi mendengar kekehan lirih. Suaranya begitu jernih dan hangat, masa kan ini hanya sebuah halusinasi?

            _“Aku datang untuk melindungi, Kapten.”_ Suara Eren terngiang tepat di telinganya, _“... dan... terima kasih, karena selama ini Kapten sudah terus melindungiku.”_

.

.

.

Suara deburan ombak mengusik Levi. Pria beriris kelabu itu mengerutkan dahinya sebelum kemudian membuka kedua matanya. Sinar yang masuk melalui pupil membuatnya menyipitkan mata, lalu mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya di sekeliling.

            Setelah sepasang kelopak mata itu sudah benar-benar terbuka, Levi melirik ke bawah, memperhatikan tubuhnya yang sedang berbaring telentang dengan kedua tangan terkulai di sisi tubuh. Dari indera-indera peraba di sekujur telapak tangan, Levi bisa merasakan granula-granula yang ada di bawah tubuhnya—pasir. Menoleh ke samping kanan, Levi menemukan Mikasa Ackerman dan Armin Arlert sedang berbaring dengan mata terpejam. Di sisi kiri tubuhnya, ada Hanji, Moblit, dan Brauss yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Mikasa serta Armin.

            Levi menghela napas, kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya. Pemandangan laut biru yang tenang dan langit cerah berhiaskan awan berarak langsung menyambutnya. Suara desir ombak dan gemerisik dedaunan dari pohon kelapa mengisi keheningan.

            Levi mengedarkan pandangan dan tak menemukan satu orang pun yang sadar seperti dirinya. Kemudian diperhatikannya tubuhnya lagi—pakaiannya basah sementara tubuhnya sudah kering. Terasa dingin begitu sepoi angin menerpanya.

            Levi berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya. Ide gila Hanji. Perahu. Laut. Ombak. Armin Arlert. Angin. Hujan. Badai. Teriakan Hanji. Gelap. Dan...

            Napas Levi tertahan ketika dilihatnya sesosok bayangan pria berambut coklat dengan tinggi 170 cm tengah berjalan ke arah laut. Jubah hijau berlambang sayap kebebasan di belakangnya berkibar diterpa semilir angin.

            “Eren...” desis Levi. Bayangan itu terus melangkah pergi, berjalan di atas lautan dan bergerak meninggalkan bibir pantai.

            Segera Levi berdiri dan berjalan mengejarnya. Setiap langkahnya terus dipercepat, meski tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertenaga. Bayangan itu makin menjauh dan berada di luar jangkauan uluran tangannya. Gerakan kaki Levi perlahan mulai melambat ketika bayangan itu sudah berada jauh di tengah laut. Bola matanya tidak lepas memandang sosok pria itu. Bibirnya yang kering terbuka dan siap memanggil nama bocah kesayangannya itu, namun suaranya terhenti di pangkal tenggorokan ketika dingin menggerayapi sepasang kakinya. Fokusnya teralih. Levi menunduk dan melihat sapuan ombak mengenai jemari kakinya, menenggelamkan telapak kakinya hingga semata kaki selama 5 detik. Air laut itu lalu surut sambil menggerus pasir-pasir yang ada di bawah kakinya. Dan ketika Levi mengangkat wajahnya, bayangan itu sudah menghilang. Dengan panik Levi mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari jejak ke arah mana bayangan itu pergi. Ketika kakinya hendak melangkah lebih jauh ke arah laut, angin seketika berhembus menerpa tubuhnya dari arah berlawanan.

            Levi terdiam. Angin yang berhembus kali ini terasa berbeda. Begitu hangat hingga mampu memulihkan suhu tubuhnya kembali normal. Aroma pinus yang samar-samar masuk melalui indera penciumannya membuatnya menengadah, menatap langit dengan seribu satu rasa. Dan saat angin tersebut kembali membelai wajahnya dengan lembut, Levi tersadar. Sedari tadi telapak tangan kanannya terus terkepal.

            Levi membuka kepalan tangannya dan menemukannya di sana. Kalung dengan liontin berupa kunci berwarna keemasan. Angin berhembus lagi, mengacak-acak helai rambut _raven_ -nya. Levi kembali menatap lautan yang membentang luas tak berujung di depannya, sembari tersenyum tipis.

            “Terima kasih, Eren.”

            Dan setitik air mata yang jatuh ke laut dari iris kelabu itu berubah menjadi mutiara hijau yang tidak akan tergerus, baik oleh air laut maupun oleh waktu.

.

.

_We are tied to the ocean._

_And when we go back to the sea; whether it is to sail or to watch, we are going back from whence we came. - John F. Kennedy_

.

.

.

**\- TAMAT -**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Selamat malam. Saya datang kembali menghangatkan fandom Riren.  
> Fic ini adalah hasil dari ke-baper-an(?) saya setelah baca SnK chapter 72. Setelah baca chapter itu mendadak saya jadi orang yang pesimis dengan hidup. /oke ini lebay/  
> Karena, entah karena sayanya yang maso atau pikirannya yang negatif, saya kok merasa Levi bakalan beneran dibikin mati sama Hajime Isayama-sensei. Semoga matinya bukan pas merebut kembali wall Maria ya.  
> Duh, saya jadi baper lagi.  
> Mohon kritik, saran, dan komentarnya yaa. Arigachu.


End file.
